monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Salamander/@comment-96.246.82.141-20160707164849/@comment-27950421-20160714233531
1) A true warrior takes any advantage needed to win. Honor is for before and after a fight and what you fight for. In the fight itself it's do what ever it takes to destroy the enemy and come out alive. A true warrior knows this. Saying that the person is fighting dirty is an excuse for those who survive losing. In order for a fair fight, both foghters must use their own skills. If a drunken master gets in a boxing match with a boxing champion the drunken master will lose every time, not because he's a worse fighter but because he isn't using his skills. In a fight where they can both use their skills the fight is much more even. The same goes for a weapons master. You put a swordsman in a hand to hand fight against a martial artist and the swordsman will lose every time, not because the swordsman is a worse fighter, but because the swordsman isn't using his skills. So quit whining about the sword sending her in without her sword is putting the Hinesumi at an insurmountable advantage whereas having the Salamander use her sword gives the Salamander an advantage that the Hinezumi should be trained to deal with in the first place. 2) There is no way in hell that Hinezumi could use her tail like that, rats do not have that kind off dexterity in their tail. The tail has almost no muscle in it, it's pretty much just thick skin and bone. They can't even lift their tail, let alone poke some one in the eye. And don't even try to mention grabbing anything. Now, they do have muscles in their hips they can use to flip their tail around with, so maybe a Hinezumi could use it as a whip, given enough training. But beyond lashing it, the thing is a limp noodle. Even then, the Salamanders tail would be better built as a whips. Also I don't know why you think the Salamanders tail is so stiff, but I can assure that the tails to most lizards are plenty flexible. 3) As a matter of fact it is possible for them to have an even amount of Spirit Energy, Skill, Training, and Experience. It is unlikely but it is fully possible for an even match to happen, they don't have to have the same parents and what not. What you are doing here is trying to throw in a bunch of variables in order to blur the subject and put the Hinezumi in favor. The question is who would in a fight, a Salamander at max fighting spirit and a Hinezumi at max fighting spirit. In order for a fair, accurate, and unbiased answer to be found all variables aside from the variables that set Hinezumi and Salamanders apart must be assumed to even. The only things you can compare are the physical and cultural differences between the species. The claws, the scales, the fur, the tail structures and the preferred method of fighting they both use. Everything else is not comparing Salamanders to Hinezumis but an individual to an individual and the answer is skewed.